Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for monitoring for safety for persons and animals as occupants in movable enclosed environments.
Description of the Related Art
Computers and computing-related technologies are increasingly used in today's society to process and store information, communicate, make decisions, and other functionality. Today, computers and computing-related technologies may be found at home, in the workplace, or at school.